Falling For You
by JackxCodyxlover
Summary: Highschool Story. Lots of characters and drama. What happens when you realize you might be falling for one of your close friend? Please read and review! CANCELED FOR NOW
1. First Day Of School

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot.

**warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

This is my first story so please take it easy on me. any advise would help, and please review. This is a highschool story and has alot of characters.

Randy walked in Trish's room wearing only a towel, while brushing his teeth. "Get up or you're going to be late for school." Randy said as he threw a pillow at his sister.

Trish woke up quickly. "WHAT TIME IS IT? I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY, AND RANDY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Trish said freaking out. She shot up faster than ever, while Randy laughed at the blond.

"Calm down it is only five we still have an hour and a half to get ready. Mom said I should get you up at five thirty but I knew you would freak if you where late for the first day of eleventh grade." Randy explained to his twin sister.

"Ok thanks now get out." Trish said as she threw the pillow back at him.

"You're welcome." Randy said sarcastically. A grin grew on his face as he left her room.

"He is so annoying sometimes." Trish said out loud reminding herself.

"I HEARD THAT." Randy yelled back from his room.

"GOOD." Trish yelled at her older brother.

"LOVE YOU TO." Randy yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Trish rolled her eyes getting out of her bed.

"YOU TWO BETTER GET READY AND STOP YELLING." Mrs. Orton told her kids.

"Yes Mom." Randy and Trish said together as one. Randy went to get ready while Trish went downstairs to make breakfast for her and her brother. She was making her favorite blueberry pancakes!

* * *

It was five thirty in the morning when Tiffany went to go see if her brother was up. "Hey, are you still asleep?" Tiffany said as she walked into John's room.

"Thanks for knocking, and yes I am up." John told Tiffany as he was getting dressed.

"Sorry and nice 6 pack." Tiffany said like she always does, wishing she had at least a four pack. Jealous of her brother's perfect body she felt like she was not physically fit as much as she wanted to be sometime.

"Thanks." John replied. Tiffany left so John could finish getting dressed.

"Sorry but..." Tiffany walked back into his room.

"What do you want now?"

"Well first you're nice Mr. Grumpy and second I am driving." Tiffany told John taking the keys of John's dresser.

"Yeah I know and wait NO YOU'RE NOT DRIVING I AM!" John ran after her and grabbed her. He gave her a bear hug and squeezed her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Yes I am pretty please." Tiffany begged giving John the puppy dog eyes. Hoping they would work on him but she knew it was hard to convince John.

"Not my car. I just bought it and there is no way you're driving my 2010 Mustang." John said ignoring her puppy dog act. He released her from his grip so she could breath.

"Please come on I want to drive. If you don't I will tell Mom sneaked out last week with Randy." Tiffany offered as a small smile grew on her face.

"How do you know about that? And fine but if you crash it at all you paying for it." John said angrily.

"I have my ways and thank you. Now let go."

"Fine" John said as her got into the car with Tiffany. John knew he lost this battle but there would be more to come.

* * *

Jack was sitting in front of the school waiting for John, when Torrie walked over to him.

"Hey baby." Torrie smiled.

"Torrie we broke up last year and I am not your baby. So leave me alone" Jack said annoyed. Torrie and Jack broke up about in 10Th grade before summer had started. They dated for about 3 months. Jack always liked Torrie but she was a lot of work and need constant attention. She was very aggressive and jack was not as aggressive as her. He wanted a girl he could love not just have a physical connection with. They had never had sex but a lot of oral. Almost every time they were together and by themselves Jack has his pants around his ankles. Jack wanted someone he could talk to he was not a typical guy that just wanted sex. Torrie had dated John before him; though John and him were best friends John knew he liked Torrie. Torrie was a very pretty girl but the ways she acted made her ugly, cause all her old friends to hate her. After Jack had walked in on Torrie and Phil Brooks having sex, their relationship ended. Now ever since Jack and Torrie had broke up Torrie had still had a thing for Jack and wouldn't leave him alone.

"But don't you want to get back together." Torrie said giving him a sad face and touching his arm.

"No, no I don't now leave me alone." Jack said pushing Tories' hand off of his arm.

"Awww come on baby." Torrie said touching his arm.

"Get off of me and go talk to Amy or someone." Jack removed her hand from his body.

"But I want to talk to you Hun."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Jack walked off. He was starting to hate her more and more each day.

Jack walked of think of how much he hated her and how glad he was not with her anymore. The tall blond wasn't paying attention when he ran into someone and falls on her.

"Hey watch it." Tiffany fell down with the giant man landing on top of her. "Oh, it's just you."

"You say it like it a bad thing."

"Yea it is. Can you get up now Jack?"

"Yeah, sorry." Jack said as he gave Tiffany a hand."

"Thanks." Tiffany took his hand stumbling to get up and falls a little against Jack."

"Whoa there Tiff. Watch it there, if you wanted a hug so bad you could have just asked." Jack catches her and pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks again and I was not trying to give you a hug but okay." Tiffany hugged back.

"You're welcome." Jack and Tiffany, Tiffany and Jack either way they were best friends. Jack was also best friends with John, Tiffany's brother.

"Yea, well I better get going. I will see you later."

"Okay bye. See you later." Tiffany walked off and Jack watched. "Tiff wait." Jack shouted and ran to catch up with her. Tiffany turned around smiling and rolling her eyes. "What classes do you have?" Jack asked comparing schedules with Tiffany.

"We have first, second, fifth, sixth, and seventh together, plus lunch."

"Well may I walk you to first period math?" The tall man asked.

"Yes you can." Tiffany smiled. "Thanks" They left together for first period Math.

* * *

"I can't believe summer is over already." Brett said to his brother as they walked into school together.

"Yeah, I know. Well at least Brooke is coming to live with us." The older one said.

"I guess so, but I am going to miss all guys in the house." Brett and Ted were brothers, more like best friends. They told each other everything and were always there for each other. When Ted needed a wing man Brett was there no matter what, and it was the same thing with Brett. Nothing could tear these brothers apart... for now.

"Me to, but Brooke is cool so we will be fine."

"I hope so, when is she suppose to be coming anyways?"

"Next week I think, I'm not sure. Ask dad he will know." Ted replied.

"Brooke will be fine at school she easy to get along with."

"Yea I know I just hope she don't fall for some idiot like him" Ted said pointing to Dolf.

"Yea me to, but that won't happen with two older bros like us. Now will it." Brett laughed.

"Nope, she might hate us but in the end she will be happy."

"Ok enough about Brooke. What's your schedule?" Brett and Ted compared schedules.

"Well we have 3rd and 7Th period together, science and Gym." Ted said.

"Yeah well that will be fun."

"I know but I got to go the bell is going to ring soon."

"Okay see you later." Brett and Ted gave each other a man hug and then left.

"So how was summer in Mexico with your Grandparents?" Michelle asked.

* * *

"Ok but it was kind of boring except going to the beach." Rosa said.

"Was there cute boys there?"

"Yeah lots, I got like six numbers."

"Did you go out with any?" Michelle continued to ask questions.

"Yea like three of them."

"And..."

"And what?"

"Tell me everything." Michelle told her.

"Well the first one name was Andrew he was cute but not my type but major cute."

"Oh that's sucks."

"Yeah well we only went out a couple times." Rosa told her.

"What about boy two?"

"Well Dan and me went out for about five times but I met this Guy named Zack."

"Ok so let me guess you like fell in Love with this Zack guy." Michelle guessed.

"Yeah but he had to leave we dated till the end of the summer but his family was moving so we decided to end things."

"Wait did you guys do anything?"

"Well it depends what you mean by anything."

"No did you guys have sex?" Michelle said prying her.

"Well maybe"

"You did, so you're not a virgin?"

"No, but shh I don't want anyone to know. My parents don't know I met anyone there."

"Aww so how was it?"

"None of your business." Rosa said.

"Fine but I know you will tell me one day."

"Ok whatever, but he just left me when I woke up. He was gone."

"Aww tell me everything." The tall Blondie said trying to comfort her Costa Rican friend. Rosa had a flashback of her night with Zack.

* * *

"Hey baby." Zack said kissing Rosa softly on the lips.

"Hey."

"What's wrong babe?" Zack asked worried as he looked into her eyes.

"Nothing." Rosa suddenly had an idea. "Do you want to go to my place? My grandparents are out tonight and they will not be back till tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure." He said thinking that he was going to get lucky tonight.

They walked to Rosa's Grandparent's house together. When they got there Rosa made sure everyone had left.

"Nice place." Zack said going behind Rosa and raping his hands around her waist. He slowly began to kiss her neck. Rosa turned around to face the man she loved and began to kiss him. As there kiss deepened Zack picked her up and carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

Rosa couldn't believe that she was about to have sex for the first time she didn't know if it was the right time but she knew she loved him. Zack broke the kiss to take off his shirt but soon went back to his lip lock with the Costa Rican beauty. Rosa followed his lead and began taking of her shirt, Zack was quick to help get it off.

Soon both their pants followed. Rosa began kissing his neck as Zack's now fully hardened erection was very visible in his boxers. "Are you sure you want to do this baby?" Zack asked hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"I am sure." Rosa said looking up into the eyes of the Long Island Native.

"Good" Zack replied. He quickly got up to retrieve a condom and small pack of lube from his jeans pocket. Then continued to kiss Rosa's neck. Her bra was off soon after following her thong and his boxers. Zack sat up straddling Rosa's belly as Rosa propped herself up. Zack removed the condom from the package and continued to put it on as she helped him.

"Are you ready baby?" Zack asked lying on top of her kissing and sucking at her neck leaving light purple and blue bruises.

"I think so, I'm kind of nervous since it was my first time." She said playing with his hair.

"Well, I promise to be careful, we will go slowly since it might hurt." He said as he pushed his hard erection into her thigh.

"Okay, I'm ready I trust you." She said taking a deep breath. Zack straddled her opening the packet of lube and coated himself in it. He spread open Rosa's legs so he had full access. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her on the lips liked she had never been kissed before right then she knew Zack was the one. She gave him a nod letting him know she was ready.

He slowly pushed in half way as Rosa let out a scream of pain. Zack stopped and kissed her to make sure she was alright.

"Zack it hurts." she said in pain.

"It gets better babe." He told her, as pushed in all the way as Rosa cried out in pain. He continued to kiss her, as there kiss got more passionate he slowly slipped his tong into her mouth. As they continued to make out Zack slowly began to push in and out of her. Rosa moaned out in pain again but soon found comfort. Zack hit her sweet spot as she called out his name. Zack picked up speed making Rosa hit her climax. The sound of Rosa made Zack hit his climax. He then collapsed beside her, holding her in his arms they soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Wow!" Michelle said.

"Yeah well it's not all that great. When I woke up in the morning he was gone." Rosa told Michelle as she fought to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Aww I am sorry." Michelle hugged her friend in need.

"Thanks." Rosa hugged back.

"Hey let's get your mind off things, you and me should have a sleep over this weekend."

"Okay, and do we have and new students this year?"

"Yes, a couple I heard. One of the guys name was Zack."

"Well that doesn't help get my mind of things." Rosa sighed. Thoughts of her first love passed through her mind.

"At least you know it won't be the same Zack.' Michelle said trying to make Rosa feel better.

"Yea your right." Rosa agreed.

"I can't wait till this weekend."

"Me either." Rosa hugged her friend crying on her shoulder. "I miss him."

"You will be okay." Michelle hugged her back. Rosa looked behind Michelle as the hugged. A Limo pulled up to the school and someone got out.

"OH MY GOD!" Where only words that came out Rosa's mouth.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Thanks.


	2. First Day Of School Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

This is only the second chapter please review. It will help a lot because I don't know if I going to continue. If I get more reviews I will probably continue. Please bear with me it will start out slow but it will get better. My last chapter was really long and most chapters will not be that long. I don't know how often I will update, I am hoping at least once a week maybe twice.

* * *

Mickie, Evan, Chris, Jeff, and Brie stood talking in the hallway after first period.

"Hey guys this is my sister Mickie. She moved here this summer because our parents got back together." Evan explained. Evan and Mickie were split up at a young age. When their parents split, Mickie moved out with their father and Evan stayed with their mom in St. Louis, Missouri. Every 2 or 3 years either Cody would fly out to see his dad or Mickie would fly to Missouri to visit there mom. When Evan was 14 his mom sent him to Charlotte, North Carolina to visit his father. Cody's dad had gotten a job transfer back to St. Louis, and reconnected the flame over the past two years with Cody and Mickie's mother. Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were now engaged to be married.

"Hey I'm Jeff, and this is Chris." Jeff said pointing to Chris.

"Hey." Chris said shyly. Everyone knew something was wrong because nobody had ever heard Chris the quiet compared to his normal loud self.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mickie said with a small smile still nervous about the whole new school concept.

"I got to get to class." Evan said looking at the time as Brie walked up to them.

"Who is this? Are you new? I like you outfit." Brie said to Mickie.

"Thanks and I'm Mickie, and yes I am new here. Evan is my brother." Mickie told Brie.

"You never told me you had a sister." Brie said to Evan, surprised about Evan never telling her about Mickie.

"Sorry about that." Evan said nervously. "I got to go to class. Do you guys mind showing Mickie around Brie?" Evan had started to develop a crush on Brie but was way to shy to act on it.

"Nope, not at all." Brie said excited to show Mickie around.

"Thanks. Bye Mickie." Evan hugged his sister as he turned to leave.

"Well bye to you to Evan and thanks for the hug." Brie said not afraid to say something.

"Sorry, bye Brie." Evan said giving her a hug as he left with Chris and Jeff. It was obvious that Evan and Chris had crushes.

"Come on Mickie lets go. I can show you around." Brie told the new student.

"Okay, thanks." Mickie said hoping this was going to be a good school year.

* * *

Edge, Dolf, Amy, Michelle, Rosa, and Torrie sat at their lunch table like every year. They were the bad group they were always getting in trouble. All the girls were sluts and the boys had probably slept with all of them. They were the outcast Torrie use to be popular till she turned into a whore.

Dolf and Adam were best friends. They always had, fought sometimes but not a lot. They walked into the cafeteria together talking about girls like normal.

"So are you dating anyone yet?" Dolf asked

"Nope not yet." Adam told him.

"Same, but we can keep are options open." Dolf said as if he could get any girl he wanted.

"Yes we can." Adam said slapping Kelly's ass as she walked by. "Hey babe."

"Now she is hot."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hey sexy." Dolf was checking out Eve. Adam was laughing, but they both knew inside they could never get those girls. "She wants me." Dolf said telling a lie. they sat down at their lunch table with Torrie, Michelle, and Amy.

"Hey ladies." Adam said.

"Hey boys." All the girls said to the boys that had just joined them.

"Did you ladies have a nice summer?" Dolf asked.

"Ask Rosa." Michelle laughed a little.

"Very funny summer was… ok." Rosa said.

"That's not what you told me." Michelle blurted out. Michelle was known as a big mouth.

"I am so confused." Adam said. Amy, Torrie and Dolf agreed.

"SHE LOST HER V CARD FINALLY!" Michelle yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria heard.

"I thought you where my friend, guess not." Rosa said as she ran out crying. She ran right into someone not paying attention to where she was going.

"Are you ok?" He said as he caught her.

"Not at all." Rosa said over her tears. She looked up to see Zack standing there. She began to cry harder hoping she could avoid him forever.

"Rosa what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Why would you care? Last time I saw you we in bed together and you left me. I

Don't even know why I am talking to you." Rosa was still crying.

"You're talking to me because you know you want to. Now tell me what's wrong."

"YOU!" Rosa said as she ran off.

Zack ran after her and caught up to her. "Rosa wait I'm sorry."

"Sure you are."

Zack wiped away here tears. I am sorry I made a mistake, but what do you want from me. I can't take it back, if I could I would." Zack told her. Rosa hugged him and he hugged back. There were feelings coming back for both of them. She loved being in his arms.

"I can't do this." Rosa said as she pulled away.

"Do what, be with me?"

"Yes I can't be with you and we can't be friends."

"Yes we can, at least be friends. We can try it." Zack told her.

"I don't know you left me once. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Because I like you, I like you a lot. I promise I will prove it to you." Zack told the girl that fell in love with him back in Mexico.

"Okay, sure."

"I will you will see."

"I need to go home."

"See you soon then, I'll call you." Zack let Rosa know how he felt about her.

"Don't please I need to be alone." Rosa told the man that she lost her virginity to.

"I won't but I am going to prove to you I am sorry, and how much I like you." Zack said as he kissed her cheek.

"Bye." Rosa gave him a hug. Zack gave her a hug back. Rosa left and Zack turned and walked away.

* * *

Sorry guys this was chapter boring but the first chapters sometimes are. Please review, even if it's only a couple words, thanks guys.


	3. I was wondering if you would tutor me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

Third Chapter! It should be getting better soon I hope. Please review. Some of this is still the first day of school. Sorry guys there are a lot of characters.

* * *

Candice, Kelly, Eve, Maryse, Trish, Maria, Ashley, and Tiffany sat at lunch together discussing summer. When Brie and Mickie came and sat down. Most of the girls didn't know Mickie but she looked like a good soul to them.

"Hey guys I am so glad to see everyone." Candice said smiling. Trish laughed agreeing with Candice. Brie walked up with Mickie.

"Hey girls everyone this is Mickie, Evan's sister." Brie told the girls. Brie pointed out each girl and told Mickie who they were.

"Hey." Eve said. She had already met Mickie earlier that day. She could tell that she and Evan were brother and sister. They had a lot in common, they both were shy and quiet. But Eve could tell that like Evan once he gets warmed up he is really fun to be around. Just like Evan she knew she had already formed a soft spot for Mickie like she had for Evan. That every time she sees her she just wanted to hug her. . Eve was good at reading people. It was pretty easy for her to tell if a person was good or bad and could tell if they were hiding something.

"Hey." Mickie said back to Eve. Everyone said hi to Mickie. They all started talking and tried to make Mickie more comfortable.

* * *

Maryse, Mike, Brett, Cody and Candice sat in there forth period math class waiting for the bell to ring. Maryse was passing notes with Mike and Brett was asleep.

"Mike help me I am so confused." Maryse said handing Mike the note. Mike wrote how to do the problem and handed the paper back to her.

"Thanks, but I need to get a tutor I don't get this." The long blond haired girl gave the note back to Mike.

"Oh okay, have anybody in mind?" Mike asked her.

"I think so."

"Okay."

"Talk to me after class before we get in trouble." Maryse handed the note to Mike. After he read it he put the not away.

"I will be back in 20 min. read your books." Mr. Erin told the class as he left.

"Yeah right." Candice said throwing a ball of paper at Brett.

"Who was that?" Brett woke up. His eyes were still half shut from just waking up.

"Me." Candice laughed and waved at Brett.

"Oh I am going to get you." Brett said as he picked Candice up playfully and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Brett."

"Say you're sorry and I won't drop you."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Candice said.

"Thank you." Ted acted like he was going to drop her them catches her and puts her down.

"Hey!" Candice hit him playfully.

"I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Candice said.

"Will you to just make out already." Cody said. Cody was best friends with the two brothers. He knew everything. Both brothers like Candice it was that simple, except Candice liked both Brett and Teddy. Cody thought it was funny sometimes and he was just here for the ride. Cody was Candice's step brother after Cody's father married Candice's mom.

"Ha-ha very funny Cody but Candice and I are not like that. Were just very close friends that… sometimes sleep together." Brett smiled.

"Yeah, what he said…. wait we don't sleep together." Candice smiled as she hit his arm.

"Ok too much info. Leave the thing that happen in your bedroom to yourself just don't get my sister pregnant or else I will kick your ass, even though you're my best friend." Cody said.

"Ha-ha I won't and I was just kidding about sleeping together." Brett said to Cody.

"Don't worry Brett." Candice told her brother Cody.

"Good cause you're too young to do that stuff." Cody told his sister.

"I am the same age as you and I not doing that stuff. But how do I know you are not." Candice said.

"That's not your business, and no I am not doing that stuff." Cody reassured his sister.

"You guys are so funny and this is why I love you two." Brett said in a playful way.

"Thanks love you to bro. Do I get a kiss baby?" Cody asked Brett. Cody and Brett were close enough to act like that if someone ever thought they were gay they didn't care because they knew they were not gay at ALL.

"I love you too Brett." Candice said.

"No kiss for you sorry." Brett told Cody. The bell rang and everyone left. Maryse was waiting for Mike in the hallway.

"Hey thanks for the help today." Maryse said to Mike.

"No problem." Mike said.

"I was wondering if you would tutor me?" Maryse asked Mike playing with her long blond hair.

"Sure, when I can't today because of wrestling practice." Mike told her.

"How about Friday night?" Maryse asked.

"That sounds good."

"Thanks oh and do you have my number because I have yours?"

"No I don't." Mike told her.

"Hold on." Maryse dug through her designer bag to find a sharpie."Let me see your hand." Maryse demanded. Mike gave her his hand.

"You have soft hands." Mike said.

"Thanks I always have lotion." Maryse wrote her number on his hand then blew on it

to dry.

"That tickles." Mike smiled.

"Yea I know, that's why I do it." Maryse smiled at Mike.

"I better get to class, bye." Mike started to walk away. He could only take so much of Maryse before he just burst at her beauty.

"Hey wait."

"Yeah?" Mike turned around.

"You forgot this." Maryse gave him a hug.

"Sorry." Mike hugged her back.

"You better be, call me."

"Will do, bye." Mike said as he left with a big smile on his face.

* * *

It was Friday night and Michelle and Rosa were at Michelle's house for their sleepover. They had made up since there fight.

"Rosa I am really sorry about telling everyone about you losing your virginity. I didn't mean to it just slipped out of my mouth." Michelle apologized.

"Ok but I am really scared, remember that Limo from Monday?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah."

"That was him."

"Wow you did good girl he is a hottie." Michelle said.

"I know he also is a player."

"I think that is going to change, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Michelle asked.

"No why?"

"He stares and he acts like you are too good for him."

"Are you saying I am not?"

"No you are especially after what he did to you."

"I know but I think I love him, and now that he goes to are school it will be harder."

"Well just stay away from him."

"Yea about that." Rosa said.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, sadly he so hot and he gives the best hugs and he so warm."

"When where you guys hugging?

"When I ran out crying."

"Sorry about that again."

"Well I ran into him and he comforted me and he told me he was sorry and wants us to

be friends and I said maybe." Rosa told Michelle about her talk with her ex lover.

"Awww how sweet, but don't fall for him."

"I can't help it. I love him like I really love him." Rosa confessed putting her feeling out there.

"Well does he know?" Michelle asked.

"No and I am not telling him. I just want to be friends and see where things go from there."

"Be careful."

"I will, I promise." Rosa told her best friend.

"You better, and if he hurts you again I am going to kick his ass."

"So what you want to do?" Rosa said trying to change the subject.

"I don't care. Want to watch a movie?" Michelle asked.

"Sure, what movie?"

"How about the Avatar?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay." Michelle put the DVD in.

"Hey can we make popcorn?" Rosa asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure and let's put on are sweats."

"Be right back." Rosa goes upstairs and changes into her old soccer sweats and an old t shirt.

"Hurry up, I am making the popcorn." *Michelle went into the kitchen and put popcorn in the Microwave.

Rosa came back down. "You go change and I will get the popcorn." Rosa told the skinny blond. Michelle left to go change leaving Rosa behind to finish the popcorn. When it was done Rosa put it in a bowl and poured water for them to drink.

"What I miss?" Michelle said as she came down the steps.

"Nothing but the popcorn is done."

"Let's watch the movie."

* * *

Not much going on really. Please review thanks. I was think of spliting this up into different stories and haveing all conect because this story is hard to write with so many characters.


End file.
